Star Trek: Dominion
by Kehlan
Summary: The story of two ships, the USS Endeavour and the IKC Hegh'Ta and their exploits during the final year of the Dominion war, taken from the journals of Krang epetai Inigan. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Frontera, February 2375**

Krang son of Marek of the House of Inigan was enjoying a rare off duty moment with his youngest children when the message came through. Wearing a heavy leather tunic and a pair of Terran jeans, he was sitting on the floor with his little son on his knee. The boy, Meren, named for Krang's dead brother, had his favourite toy in his tiny fist – a miniature wooden batleth that Krang had carved for him. He was almost three years old now. Two little girls were sitting with him, listening raptly as their father finished the story he was telling.

"Now, Kehlan" he asked the younger girl, "Why did Kahless fight his brother?"

The child, just five years old, concentrated, thinking about it. "Because he told a lie" she said finally.

"And that's bad?"

She nodded solemnly, "That's very bad."

"It's more than bad" Kara, the elder at six years old, added, "It's dis – honour – able"

Krang smiled at her careful pronunciation of the word. "So, what should Morath have done?" He looked up, his smile becoming broader as his _Terragnan_ wife came into the room, interrupting the lesson.

"There's a message for you from Starfleet Command" Chrissie said, "Admiral Portway wants to talk to you. I think it's important."

"I'll take it in the office" Krang said, handing the little boy to his mother and getting to his feet. Heading towards the small room he used when working from home, he mentally reviewed what he knew of the admiral. Isis Portway was Terran, from a small island named England. Promoted to the Admiralty several years ago, there had recently been some trouble. She had been accused of having Maquis sympathies but there hadn't been enough hard evidence to convict her. Personally Krang suspected the rumours were true. Of course, with the outbreak of the Dominion war, that was water under the bridge – Starfleet couldn't afford to lose any more of its officers, especially not one so competent.

Sitting down at his desk, he activated the viewscreen, and touching a few keys, signalled acceptance of the incoming transmission.

The Federation logo flickered and was replaced by the image of a human woman wearing the uniform of a Starfleet Admiral. She looked to be in her late forties with short sandy red hair.

"_Nuq NeH_" Krang greeted her, "You must be Admiral Portway"

She inclined her head, "That's right. And you are Commander Krang. You're out of uniform."

"I am off duty at present" Krang informed her, a little stiffly.

"As am I." The admiral sighed, suddenly looking tired. "At least I would be if the situation allowed. I'll be honest with you Commander, things aren't looking good."

"What can I do for you?" the Klingon asked gruffly.

"We need you here on Earth" Admiral Portway told him, "I want you to attend a conference with the Federation Council – try to convince them of the need to implement stricter security protocols."

"What makes you so sure they'll take any notice?" Krang said, frowning, "If they won't listen to you then why should they listen to a mere commander?"

"We both know you're not just a commander" the admiral snapped, "That may be your Federation rank, but I know, you know and they know, exactly what a Klingon Captain of Security really is." She paused. "If anyone can persuade them, you can. Will you do it?"

"It would be my honour" Krang responded.

"Good." The admiral said, a look of relief crossing her face, I've already sent Captain Kay'vin of the Hegh'Ta for you. He should reach Frontera some time tomorrow. Be ready to leave immediately he arrives."

"Very well" the Klingon said, "Krang out." He reached out and cut the connection. He was still sitting staring at the blank screen, mentally making plans, when he heard a commotion in the hallway.

"TONI, FINA!" he yelled, "cut down that noise!" Getting up he went to greet his two older children. He was not their natural father. Antonio and Josefina were full Terran, the result of Chrissie's first marriage, but he was the only father they knew and he loved them as his own. "What are you doing home from school this early?" he asked sternly.

"Come on Father" Fina said giggling, "It's 16:00, we're always home at this time."

"Except when you have dance class, or sports or batleth practice" Krang retorted, "or any one of a hundred different activities."

"Football got cancelled" Toni informed him, "So we thought we'd come home and be a nuisance."

"That's nothing new" Krang said, laughing. "Now let's go and find your mother. I need to talk to you all."

"I'm in the kitchen" Chrissie called and they trooped in to join her, seating themselves around the table, still laughing and joking. "What did the Admiralty want?" Chrissie asked, handing drinks to her children.

"Christa, _mev Qoh_," Krang said to his wife, holding out a hand to her, "Come and sit down."

She did so, a flicker of concern crossing her face – Krang almost never called her by her full name and when he did it usually meant trouble. "You sound serious. What is it?

Krang took a deep breath before saying "I leave for Earth in the morning." There was a stunned silence as he told his family about his conversation with Admiral Portway.

"Cool!" Typically it was Toni who broke the silence. "Are we coming with you?"

Krang shook his head. "You'd miss too much school."

"Oh that's not fair" the boy protested, "I'll be thirteen in two weeks, you'll never be back by then."

"And I'll be eleven soon" Fina added hopefully. "Please let us come."

"I'll bring you back something special" the big Klingon promised. "And we can have a celebration when I return."

Chrissie looked at her husband gravely. "Maybe we should come with you" she said, her voice quiet.

"No!" Krang insisted, "My decision is final." Seeing the looks on their faces, he softened a little but did not change his mind. "Earth is at risk from the Jem'Hadar. I want you here on Frontera where it's safe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kissing his wife one last time, Krang stepped up onto the transporter pad and indicated to the operator that he was ready and moments later he materialised in the transporter room of the IKC Hegh'Ta.

Hegh'Ta, the second ship to bear that name, was the first of the new Hunter class of birds-of-prey, developed especially for the Dominion war. At 250m in length it was larger and more powerful than the older classes, although still smaller and more manoeuvrable than the great battle cruisers. It had a crew complement of sixty as well as a detachment of one hundred marines.

The ship's captain, a grizzled warrior named Kay'vin, was waiting for him.

"Security Captain!" Kay'vin said with a grin, approaching Krang and clapping him on the shoulder, "It's good to see you again. Welcome on board."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that" Krang said, frowning, "I'm just a commander – and a Starfleet one at that." Then, returning Kay'vin's grin, he continued, "But it's good to see you too, you old reprobate!"

Hitting his combadge, Kay'vin snapped an order to the bridge crew, telling them to get the ship under way, before saying to his guest, "Come on, I'll show you to your quarters – you can dump your bags there." And with a sly glance at his old friend, said, "Then, if you haven't gone soft, I have a barrel of blood-wine waiting in the mess hall."

"If that first officer of yours hasn't drunk it all yet." Krang replied, laughing. "Come on then, lead the way."

"Oh, of course. You wouldn't have heard" Kay'vin said as they walked down the corridor, "Kovak isn't with us any more. I have a new first officer."

"Tell me about it" Krang invited.

"He got into a fight on the Homeworld" Kay'vin told him, "In a brothel, I believe. So, Imperial Command sent me Ch'vok instead, arrogant _targ_ that he is – some High Family brat who thinks he knows it all. I guarantee he won't be drinking blood-wine – I'm not convinced he even likes _gagh_!" He snorted his disgust. "If I get lucky, Kargan will try for promotion, and I hope he succeeds!"

Turning into another corridor, they came to a halt outside an open door. The guards, one on either side of the door, came stiffly to attention. "At ease!" Kay'vin said, but otherwise ignored them. "Well, this is it" the Klingon captain said, standing back to allow Krang to enter his sleeping quarters and then followed him inside.

Krang dumped his kit bag on the floor and surveyed the room. It was bare of furnishings other than a clothes locker, a desk containing a computer console, a chair and a hard metal slab for sleeping on. There was no insult here though; this room was no different to those used by the senior officers of the ship. Only the captain's room would be bigger, and even that would be sparsely furnished.

"Well?" The Klingon captain couldn't resist another dig at his old friend, "Think you can handle it? Or shall I order a feather mattress and some soft cushions?"

"That would be nice" Krang said, carefully keeping a straight face. He pulled out his d'k'tahg and inspected it before growling, "But if you insult me again, I'll kill you where you stand."

"You probably could at that!" Kay'vin said with a burst of laughter, waving back the concerned security guards, who had just come rushing in, believing their captain to be in danger. "I don't kid myself I could beat you in a fight. Now, how about we go and get that blood-wine!" And arm in arm the two men headed off towards the mess hall, bickering all the way.

The senior crew were already in the hall, and from the look of things, the captain's barrel of blood-wine was already half empty. Krang looked around the hall, hoping to see Kehlan there. Kay'vin's science officer had been a friend of his family for a long time, ever since she had attended a scientific conference on Frontera. His wife, heavily pregnant at the time, had been kidnapped and Kehlan, along with Kay'vin, had been instrumental in helping him find and rescue her. As a result they had named their daughter for her. Seeing her, he gave a broad smile and rushed over to her, enveloping her in a bear-hug and swinging her off her feet, before kissing her cheek and putting her down again. It was a distinctly un-Klingon greeting but Kehlan was half _Terragnan_ and he knew she would understand. His arm draped companionably across her shoulders, he turned to greet the other officers, most of whom he had met before, although he didn't know them well.

As they returned his greeting, he became aware of someone who could only be the new first officer, and sure enough as the captain had suggested, he was not drinking the blood-wine. The stranger was staring at Krang and Kehlan in a way that Krang found slightly offensive. "I can see that you two at least, know each other" the man said, a note of sly enjoyment in his voice.

Sensing Kehlan's anger at the first officer's insinuations, he tightened his grip on her shoulder. She was more than capable of knocking the smile off Ch'vok's face, Krang knew, but the arrogant first officer really wasn't worth the effort.

"Ignore him, Kehlan" he muttered to her in a quick aside, "Don't soil your d'k'tahgon the likes of him." Then addressing the first officer, he said coolly "You must be Ch'vok. The captain has told me about you."

Sensing the unspoken warning in Krang's tone, Ch'vok gave an ingratiating smile, "Pleased to meet you Commander, let me get you some blood-wine."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The flight to Earth would take the Hegh'Ta twelve days at warp six. Two days into the voyage, seated in the Captain's ready room, Krang and Kay'vin were discussing the mission. Krang was unsurprised to find that Kay'vin believed it was a waste of time. "We are Klingon warriors - we should be out fighting the Dominion" Kay'vin said, his voice rising to a roar, "Not sitting around a desk, talking and doing nothing like some cowardly _petaQ_!"

"You'll get your chance" Krang said, his tone showing his certainty, "There's still plenty of fighting for us to do."

"You're an optimist" Kay'vin snorted, "We could be in glorious battle, but instead, what do we get? More useless meetings."

"This meeting is important" Krang said, "The Federation Council must be made to understand the seriousness of the situation. There are some good warriors in Starfleet if only the Council would allow them to act appropriately."

Kay'vin scowled, suddenly serious, "I hope you can make a difference."

"So do I" Krang said quietly, "So do I!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Kay'vin and his guest were once again sitting in the Captain's ready room, sharing a bottle of warnog as they talked. "Damn Kovak for getting himself killed" Kay'vin swore, taking a mouthful of his drink as he spoke. "If he weren't already dead, I'd kill him for deserting me like that."

"He was a good officer" Krang commented, "Even if he did drink a bit too much. What in Kahless' name made you pick Ch'vok as his successor?"

"Pick Ch'vok?" Kay'vin said, staring at his friend incredulously. "Is that what you think? I didn't pick him, he got foisted on me by Imperial Command. I wanted to promote Kargan but they said he was too young and ordered me to take Ch'vok instead."

"Do you think he's an I.I. agent?" Krang asked thoughtfully. Most Klingon ships did have one on board and the captains rarely knew for definite who it was. The Klingon Empire ran on paranoia and unlike the Federation, kept its officers under routine surveillance. As a former Captain of Security however, Krang knew what to look for and had already found and disabled the monitoring device in Kay'vin's ready room as well as the one in his own quarters although those in public places such as the bridge and the mess hall, he had left intact.

"Ch'vok working for Imperial Intelligence?" Kay'vin replied, actually laughing at the idea, "I doubt it. I mean, when you were in charge, would you have employed him?"

"Not a chance" Krang said, shaking his head, "But then, there's been a lot of changes since my time, and not all of them for the better."

"The man's useless" Kay'vin said with a frustrated growl.

"Then why do you put up with him?"

"What's that saying the _Terragnans_ have?" Kay'vin said, "About giving someone enough rope and they'll hang themselves. Well so far, he hasn't quite given me enough reason to kill him. He's still young and inexperienced. He'll either learn or die."

"He's no younger than any of your other officers" Krang retorted. "I'd get rid of him if I were you."

"I'm not like you Krang" Kay'vin said, "I'm not from one of the great Houses. Ch'vok comes from one of the most powerful families in the Empire. I can't afford to start a blood feud that could wipe out my House completely. Until he steps out of line, I'm stuck with him."

Krang nodded, sympathising with the Klingon captain's dilemma. It was a problem he had come across many times in his career although his own family had been powerful enough that it had never affected him personally. Many good officers had been held back through lack of family connections, while others, less competent, but from powerful families, were promoted to ranks they did not deserve.

Kargan reached under his desk and opening a drawer, he pulled out a personal access display device – or padd as it was more commonly called and activated it. "Here, read this" he said, handing it to Krang, "You'll see what I mean."

Krang carefully read the report Kay'vin had handed him. It had been written some time ago by the first officer and dealt with a minor incident between two lower ranking officers. "I do see what you mean" Krang said eventually, "It's adequate and no more."

"Exactly" Kay'vin said, "And that's the problem. He's adequate and no more." Seeing the empty glass in the other man's hand, he indicated the bottle. "Have another drink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krang entered the mess hall and moved over to the tables, looking to see what was on offer that evening. He was hungry. He had just spent the afternoon reviewing training records with the Hegh'Ta's security chief and making recommendations for drills and exercises. It wasn't really his job. Technically he was only a passenger on the ship and had no authority, but Kay'vin, mindful of his vast experience in this area, had been quick to put him to work. The Captain might be a joker at times, but he was good at his job and cared about his crew. Not that the crew would be so happy with all the extra gunnery and targeting drills they had planned. The practice would be good for them though, and might just help to keep them alive when the ship next went into battle. Dominion ships were incredibly powerful and they needed every advantage they could get if they were going to survive, let alone stand a chance of actually winning this war.

After a few moments thought, he helped himself to some _Bregit_ lung and a generous portion of g_agh_ before seating himself at the table with the senior officers of the Hegh'Ta. The lower ranks would not eat until later, so the officers had the spacious hall to themselves.

This was the life, he thought contentedly as he took a swig of his blood-wine, it had been a long time since he had eaten fresh _gagh_ - Klingon food was hard to obtain on Frontera. It was a pity that it was such a short journey to their destination; they were a week into the voyage now - only a few more days and they would arrive, and then there would be all the protocol and meetings – long dreary meetings which would accomplish nothing. Despite the seriousness of the war, the Federation politicians were unlikely to listen to anything the Klingons or the Romulans – or for that matter, Starfleet, had to say. Not that he trusted the Romulans himself, but something had to be done to make the politicians listen to the people involved in the fighting or the war would be lost.

A burst of uproarious laughter interrupted Krang's momentary introspection and he shook himself mentally, turning his attention back to the present.

Captain Kay'vin started to sing – a comic song about a warrior who wanted to fight but couldn't find a battle, and taking another mouthful of blood-wine, Krang joined the other officers in the chorus.

They were on their third repetition when the comm. system was activated and the duty officer on the bridge reported an emergency transmission. A transport freighter identifying itself as the Orinoco, carrying refugees from the war was under attack by a squadron of Jem'Hadar attack ships and was in need of assistance.

The Captain immediately gave the order to change course and increase speed to maximum. Krang sensed the almost subliminal change in intensity of the Hegh'Ta's warp drive as the vessel began to streak across space at enormous speed, taking them towards the endangered freighter and battle with the Jem'Hadar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took the Hegh'Ta a little over an hour at maximum warp to reach the stricken ship. Neatly inserting his ship between the Jem'Hadar and their target, Kay'vin ordered the gunner to begin firing and the battle commenced.

"Take over the helm, Kargan" Kay'vin yelled, "Science officer Kehlan, keep track of those ships." No-one seeing the Klingon captain now, would call him a joker – his good humour completely gone, he was deadly serious. And yet, there was a light in his eyes, that spoke of the fierce joy he felt in battle.

The Klingon bird-of-prey was just one ship against four Jem'Hadar vessels and the fighting was intense. The enemy ships were small, only about the size of a B'rel class bird-of-prey, but they were fast, manoeuvrable and heavily armed. Their phased polaron beam weapons were incredibly powerful and a match for even the most advanced shielding technology. Back in 2370, a Federation ship, the USS Odyssey, had encountered a fleet of three Jem'Hadar attack ships. Despite its greater size, the Galaxy class ship had been destroyed. Kay'vin was well aware of this as he formulated his battle plan.

Krang joined the gunnery officer at the tactical consoles, expertly operating Hegh'Ta's huge disruptor canons and sending volley after volley of emerald green fire at the Jem'Hadar ships. The young officer, glad of the assistance, turned his attention to the torpedo launchers, swiftly bringing them on line and firing them at the enemy ships. He was a good shot and all the torpedoes found their targets.

"Incoming fire" Kehlan called, "Diverting auxiliary power to the shields."

"Initiating evasive manoeuvres" Kargan responded.

"Keep us between the freighter and the Jem'Hadar" Kay'vin shouted. "Protect Orinoco at all costs."

In its efforts to protect the damaged freighter, the Klingon ship was unable to manoeuvre well enough to completely avoid the enemy fire and the polaron beam caught Hegh'Ta across the upper port side of the hull. It was only a glancing blow but it was enough to weaken the shields.

"Shields down to fifty percent" Kehlan reported, frantically trying to bring them back up to full strength.

The Hegh'Ta lurched violently as it was struck by a barrage of torpedoes from the nearest enemy ship and Krang was thrown to the ground. As the ship steadied, he got to his feet, looking around him to survey the damage. It was severe. Sparks arose from the consoles and the acrid smell of smoke filled the air. Captain Kay'vin lay on the deck, a jagged piece of metal protruding from his chest. Instantly Krang was at his side, checking for a pulse, but there was nothing he could do to help the stricken captain, he was already dead. There was no time even for the death ritual – that would have to wait until later. Kay'vin would have to cross the river of blood unannounced. Sto-Vo-Kor would receive no warning of this warrior's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm posting chapter three now, but I am not sure if anyone is reading this story or not. If anyone wants to read more, please let me know and I will continue posting…. In the meantime, I'd really like to know what you think of the story – I can't improve my writing if nobody comments on my mistakes etc.

**CHAPTER THREE**

As the ship lurched again, another console exploded, causing the unlucky officer leaning over it, to scream with pain as his face was burned. The fire suppression system cut in, putting out the flames before they could take hold and spread but several of the control panels on the bridge were now completely unusable.

The first officer seemed to be missing and Krang realised that the crew were close to panic with nobody to tell them what to do. Immediately he took control, yelling, "Helm, attack pattern gamma." And then "Gunner, continue firing." Pointing towards the nearest enemy ship, he added, "Aim at the upper wing joints, they are vulnerable there." Moving over to an undamaged console, he began to re-route power, attempting to bring the shields back up to full strength, at the same time continuing to give orders to the crew.

Then unexpectedly, Kehlan looked up from the communications console, "Sir, we have an incoming message."

"From Orinoco?" Krang asked as a lucky shot hit the Jem'Hadar ship, causing it to explode.

"No sir" Kehlan said, a note of surprise in her voice, "It's from a Federation ship."

Krang barked an order to the helmsman, telling him to change course, then, "Put it through on audio only. I want the enemy kept on screen."

A voice came crackling over the comm. system, speaking Federation standard English, "This is Captain James Mackenzie of the Federation Starship Endeavour. Do you require assistance?"

Krang gave a harsh laugh. "There are plenty of enemy ships here for both of us, Captain. You are welcome to join the battle." Quickly and efficiently changing his battle plan to take advantage of the unexpected ally, he continued "Take an attack vector on heading one-one-two, mark six. Target the ship to starboard and fire on my command."

With the assistance of the Federation starship the battle was quickly over. When a second Jem'Hadar vessel blew up, the remaining ships, realising that they could not win, changed course and retreated. Regretfully, Krang gave the order not to pursue them. They were badly damaged and there was a freighter full of refugees in need of medical and technical help, not to mention protection on the rest of its journey.

Bringing the Hegh'Ta to a stop, Krang moved around the bridge, congratulating each of the crew on their performance. They had fought well. But his gaze turned cold as he looked at the first officer's empty station and asked, "Where is Ch'vok?"

The officers stared at each other, realising that they had not seen the missing officer for some time. At last, the gunner spoke, admitting he thought he had seen him leaving the bridge just after the captain was killed.

"I want him found and arrested" Krang said angrily. "In the meantime, the Freighter has sustained some serious damage. I want an engineering team over there to help them. Endeavour can supply the medics. Kehlan, you speak fluent English - go with them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Federation captain did indeed supply a medical team to the freighter and even sent his head of sickbay, a Vulcan healer named T'lia to assist the Hegh'Ta's medical officer in the treatment of those Klingons injured in the battle. Captain Mackenzie himself came on board the Klingon ship to meet Krang and discuss the situation.

Their meeting was interrupted by the security officer. Koreq called to inform Krang that the missing Ch'vok had been found, hiding in his quarters.

"Bring him to the bridge." Krang decided after thinking for a moment, "Summon the officers. I want everyone assembled there in ten minutes, including those on the away team."

Turning to the Federation officer, he said, "Captain, you are welcome to stay and witness to this if you wish, but you should be warned. I may wear a Starfleet uniform, but this is not the Federation."

Captain Mackenzie shrugged, saying calmly "I know what to expect from Klingon justice."

The two men, Klingon and Terran walked together onto the bridge where the Klingon crew waited. Two security men had hold of the disgraced First Officer. At a nod from Krang they released him.

Well, Ch'vok" Krang asked harshly, "Have you no explanation for the crew you let down with your cowardice?"

"I'm no coward" Ch'vok insisted, "You're just a passenger on this ship. I'm in charge now the captain's dead."

"Why did you desert your post?" Krang snapped.

"The captain was killed and the bridge was destroyed" Ch'vok said, suddenly afraid. "We were losing the battle. I was going to launch an escape pod and send out a call for help."

There was a murmuring, growing in volume as the assembled officers listened in disbelief to Ch'vok's excuses. Krang held up a hand to silence them and the room quietened again, waiting for Krang to give judgement. "Ch'vok, you have admitted that you left your post during battle and that you intended to abandon the ship. Have you no excuses at all?"

Ch'vok gave no answer. There was nothing he could say without condemning himself further. Desperately he looked around him, hoping for some sign of support from his fellow officers, but there was none forthcoming. Everyone present knew that the first officer's actions had endangered the ship and almost cost them the battle. And to admit like that that he'd been going to abandon the ship. This time, Ch'vok had finally and irrevocably gone too far. Klingon justice was swift and harsh - there was only one penalty.

"Nothing to say, Ch'vok?" Krang asked again. "This is your last chance to redeem yourself."

The disgraced Klingon stared at Krang, saying nothing, but the fear showed in his face as he saw the lack of mercy in Krang's eyes.

Krang realised he had no choice. It was now his duty to kill Ch'vok. Noticing that the Klingon had been disarmed, he said harshly, "Someone give him a knife."

There was hesitation. The Klingon d'k'tahg was a symbol of honour and no-one wanted to lend their blade to a proven coward.

"I said, someone give him a knife" Krang repeated.

Still no-one moved. Then, slowly and with obvious reluctance, Kehlan removed her knife from its sheath and handed it, hilt first, to Ch'vok. The first officer took the weapon from her, then with a trace of his old arrogance, pushed her out of his way. She gave a low growl, but did not otherwise react. Unlike the others, she had known Krang for a long time and had fought at his side. She knew his abilities and knew that in a few minutes, Ch'vok would be dead. He had been dead in fact, from the moment he had deserted the bridge, but by allowing him to fight rather than just executing him, Krang was giving him the dignity of an honourable death.

Pulling his d'k'tahg from the belt of his Federation uniform, Krang activated the triple blade and took a step forward. Ch'vok swung at him and he countered easily. The dishonoured first officer feinted to one side before striking again. Krang countered for a second time, watching his opponent carefully and judging his skills. Ch'vok lunged for a third time, and Krang was reminded of the dead captain's words – adequate and no more. Even now, in a fight to the death, those words perfectly summed up Ch'vok's abilities. This time Ch'vok had left himself wide open to attack and Krang was quick to take advantage. With one swift motion, he thrust his knife straight into the other man's chest. Krang twisted the blade before removing it and Ch'vok's eyes widened in shock and pain, then slowly dulled as the life drained from them. As the dying man slumped to the floor, Krang shoved the knife, still wet with blood, back into his belt before proclaiming "I am Krang son of Marek of the House of Inigan. I now take formal command of this vessel. Do any of you wish to challenge my right to do so?"

The crew were silent for a moment, then Kargan, the second officer stepped forward. Krang tensed but relaxed again when he heard Kargan's words. "You got us through that battle. I for one will follow you – to _Gre'thor_ and beyond if that's what it takes."

"So will I!" called out the helmsman, and a third voice shouted, "Me too." Suddenly the crew were chanting his name, "Krang! Krang! Krang!" amidst the tumultuous cheering.

Krang held up a hand, quietening them. "Good. Then that's settled." He looked around, appraising his officers, then continued, "Kargan, you're promoted to commander. You'll take over the duties of the first officer. And you, gunnery officer… Vareq isn't it?"

The gunner nodded.

"How long ago did you graduate?"

The young Klingon looked embarrassed, "Actually sir, I didn't" he told the captain. "I should have finished my academy training next year."

"I was in the last class to graduate" Kargan informed the captain, explaining, "Vareq and the others were pulled out early because of the war – there weren't enough qualified officers to man the fleet."

Kahless, Krang thought, surprised. No wonder they all looked so young, half of them were still cadets. Well if this was the calibre of the officers the Klingon military academy was turning out, then he was glad to have them.

"Well Vareq, you'll take over as second officer, with a promotion to lieutenant commander. You can start by selecting one of your men to take over as gunnery officer."

Kehlan stirred. She was senior to Vareq, but he had been promoted over her and she didn't like it. Unknowingly, her hand strayed to the knife she had just retrieved from Ch'vok's lifeless body.

Krang saw the motion and growled. "Take your hand off your knife, Kehlan" he said. "I have other plans for you."

Kehlan's hand tightened on the d'k'tahg, but after a moment, she did as she was told. "And what plans might those be?" she asked coolly.

"Captain Mackenzie needs a new first officer" Krang said, enjoying her surprised reaction to his words. "You're ideally suited for the role, so I'm sending you over to the Endeavour. You will remain a Defence Force officer, but answer to Starfleet. Oh, and you'll hold the rank of commander."

Turning away from Kehlan he addressed the chief engineer, telling him to get the repairs finished. "Nobody goes off duty until the ship is back in fighting condition" he finished. "Now, any questions?"

There was silence.

Krang gave a satisfied nod. "Then go about your duties." And gesturing towards the corpse at his feet, "One last thing, someone get this useless _petaQ_ off my bridge." With that he stepped across the bridge and seated himself in the captain's chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Captain James Mackenzie had been in command of the Endeavour for several years now and he knew his ship inside out. A Nebula class ship, Endeavour was a little over 440m long and 130m high with a crew capacity of 750. She carried the new style of equipment pod, giving her an impressive array of weapons and sensors. Since the Dominion war though, all the civilians and families had been off-loaded, leaving the ship seriously under-crewed. Until today's battle there had been 220 people on board, now he had just lost another three, including his acting first officer, killed instantly when a plasma valve had exploded in his face.  
Captain Mackenzie's orders were to remain out in Dominion controlled space for as long as possible and cause as much trouble as he possibly could. The mission was a dangerous one. The constant fighting was taking its toll and Captain Mackenzie had lost his original first officer just over a month ago. He still felt regret for his loss, he had served with the man for a long time and had known him well.  
The Klingon captain's offer of a new first officer had caught him by surprise but he had been pleased to accept. He needed the help and from her personnel file, it appeared that the newly promoted Commander Kehlan was good at her job. With her science background she would be doubly useful. She had studied science and after graduation, had won a scholarship to study at a Terran university after which she had completed a further year's postgraduate study at the Vulcan Science Academy. Five years ago she had been one of those chosen to represent the Klingon Empire at a major science conference on Frontera. Immediately afterwards she had joined the Defence Force and since then had been serving as Captain Kay'vin's science officer, firstly on the IKS Ro'kar and then on Hegh'Ta. She was now twenty nine years old. He made a mental note to organise a training programme for her, to allow her to become more familiar with Starfleet methods and procedures. He knew that she would find serving on Endeavour very different from the Klingon ships she was used to.  
He found himself wondering about Hegh'Ta's new captain. From his age and bearing, Krang was obviously an experienced officer, used to being in command. He wore a Starfleet security uniform with commander's rank pins but his attitude, even allowing for the typical Klingon arrogance, was one of seniority. Interested he accessed the other man's personnel record and was surprised to find it was very brief. Six years ago Krang epetai Inigan had been assigned to the USS Enterprise as assistant security chief with the rank of lieutenant. At about the same time, he had been hailed a 'Hero of the Klingon Empire' by Chancellor Gowron, an accolade that was not given out lightly. Yet there were no reasons given for the award. After the Enterprise was destroyed Krang had been promoted and reassigned as security chief on Frontera, which was listed as his current assignment. Just six years.  
Getting more interested, Captain Mackenzie began to investigate but there was nothing in either the Federation or Klingon databases, not even a date of birth. It was as though six years ago, the Klingon had not existed. Reading the record again, something else caught his attention. Krang epetai Inigan. The honorific 'epetai' was one given only to the very highest ranking Klingon officers. Then he remembered hearing one of the Klingons addressing Krang as Security Captain. What did that mean?  
"Computer", he said, "check the database for the term 'Klingon Security Captain' and define it."  
"That information is classified" the computer answered.  
Captain Mackenzie sighed. This was proving more difficult than he had imagined. "Computer, accept authorisation Captain James Mackenzie, sigma six four six, level ten alpha."  
"Clearance code accepted. Accessing required information. Please stand by." After a moment, the computer continued, "The term 'Captain of Security' is a title given to the six most senior officers of the Klingon Imperial Intelligence Bureau, a rank which answers only to the Imperial Operations Master and the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire."  
Captain Mackenzie whistled. Powerful indeed, he thought. "Computer, list current officers holding this rank."  
"Unable to comply" the computer responded, "That information is unavailable."  
Was Krang one of those six Captains of Security? And if he was, then why was a senior member of what was essentially the Klingon secret police serving as a Starfleet officer? There was a mystery here, Captain Mackenzie knew. He wondered if he would ever manage to solve it.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The freighter had been badly damaged in the attack and it took the Federation and Klingon engineers three days to get it space-worthy again. Even then, the stricken ship wasn't going anywhere under its own power. As soon as the engineers agreed that it could withstand warp speed, Endeavour engaged its tractor beam, taking the vessel under tow and began to head back towards Federation space with Hegh'Ta taking up a defensive position at the rear.  
Krang had been surprised that he had lost only six crew members in the battle, including Hegh'Ta's captain and the executed first officer. The final body count would have been higher but the Vulcan T'lia had worked wonders and several men that had been expected to die of their injuries, owed their lives to her dedication. Their recovery would be slow, but it was expected that they would eventually be able to return to active duty.  
T'lia had been horrified at the conditions in Hegh'Ta's sickbay and had insisted on having the casualties beamed over to her own facility on the Endeavour. Krang had agreed. He knew just how primitive Klingon medicine was, in part due to the cultural bias that the sick should die and only the strong should live. In fact, Hegh'Ta did not even have a qualified doctor on board, only a nurse. While he did not condone weakness, Krang believed that the Empire was losing too many good warriors in this war and that treating their wounds and returning them whole and uninjured to the field of battle, could only be a good thing. Of course, he was well aware that his thinking was influenced by the many years he had spent with access to proper medicine while living in the Federation.  
Progress back to Federation space was painfully slow. Despite all the repairs, the freighter's structural integrity field could withstand no more than warp two and the journey that had taken Hegh'Ta only an hour at maximum warp, would now take them almost four weeks.  
Both Krang and Captain Mackenzie would be very glad when the journey was over. Merchant and Starfleet officers did not tend to get on very well, each believing they were superior to the other and the Orinoco's captain, a short, portly man named Mansfield, was no exception.  
The man had been very relieved that the two ships had come to his rescue, but even as he thanked them, he had been unable to resist adding a few complaints, wanting to know what had taken them so long, and what was Starfleet playing at anyway, leaving a defenceless freighter to travel without protection?  
Actually, Captain Mackenzie hated to admit it, but the freighter captain had a point. The war with the Dominion was not going well and this was a dangerous part of space. A ship loaded with refugees as the Orinoco was, should have had a Starfleet escort. It was now his duty to provide that escort and ensure that the refugees arrived safely at their destination.  
xxxxxxxxx  
Kehlan packed her belongings into her kitbag and took one last look around the tiny cabin she had called home for the past few years. She was excited about her promotion and looking forward to her new duties, but a little apprehensive as well. She had never even been on board a Starfleet vessel and now she was supposed to take over as first officer. Even if it was only for a short time, it was still a massive responsibility. Krang obviously thought she was capable or he would not have recommended her for the role; she hoped she could live up to his faith in her. She was Klingon, she reminded herself, she could do this. With that optimistic thought in her mind, she turned and headed towards the transporter room. Reaching the transporter room she was surprised to find Captain Krang there waiting for her. No longer wearing his Starfleet uniform, he had changed into Klingon armour, although he wore no sash or insignia to denote his rank. Not that he needed it, she thought, whatever he wore, no-one would ever mistake him for anything but a senior officer. He had been speaking with the transporter operator when she came in, but seeing her, he looked up with a smile. "Ah, there you are, Kehlan. Ready to go?"  
"Yes sir" she said, taking a deep breath and stepping up onto the transporter pad, "I'm ready."  
With a curt gesture, Krang dismissed the transporter operator and the officer left, the door shutting behind him, leaving Krang and Kehlan alone in the transporter room. "You're a good officer, Kehlan" Krang said, intuitively sensing her nervousness. "You'll do fine on Endeavour." As he spoke, he moved over to the console, checking the controls and programming in the coordinates.  
Kehlan stared at him in surprise. How had he known? But she made no comment, saying only "Qapla!" and offering him the Klingon salute.  
With a nod of acknowledgement, he activated the controls and Kehlan felt the transporter beam take her. The room faded around her and after a moment of nothingness, the transporter room of the USS Endeavour began to solidify around her. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light and the room came fully into focus. Two uniformed officers stood there. One, in a yellow uniform, was obviously the Endeavour's transporter operator, the other wore a marines uniform with rank pins, that if she was reading them correctly, denoted him as being a major. Her guess was confirmed when he spoke. "Welcome on board. I'm Major Philip Speares, the marines commander and second officer."  
His tone was warm and friendly and Kehlan found herself smiling in response. "I am Commander Kehlan" she told him with a grin, "I'd ask permission to come aboard but as I'm already here, it's a little after the fact."  
"Well, since you outrank me" he said cheerfully, "I'm only going to get to say this once, so I might as well enjoy it. Permission granted."  
Kehlan stepped down from the transporter pad. That was a good start. If all the officers made her as welcome as this one had, she would get on fine here.  
"The captain wants to see you" Major Speares told her, "I'll show you to his ready room." Seeing her start to lift her kitbag, he continued, "You can leave that here. One of the yeomen will take it to your quarters."  
Acknowledging, she followed him from the room and along the corridor to the turbolift. Several crewmembers passed them, going about their duties, and Kehlan was aware of their stares, but she saw no animosity in their expressions, only curiosity. They were obviously wondering who this Klingon newcomer was. Well, they would find out soon enough, she thought.  
The Endeavour was a big ship and even with the aid of the turbolift it took them several minutes to reach the bridge, but eventually they did reach their destination and the turbolift door slid open with a slight swishing sound, to reveal the bridge. It was a large, roughly circular room and like the rest of the ship, brightly lit.  
The captain's ready room was located on the same side of the bridge as the turbolift. With only a few steps, they crossed the bridge and Major Speares pressed the chime.  
A voice from within called "Come in" and the door swished open, revealing the Captain's private office.  
With a quick glance at Major Speares, Kehlan walked into the room and the doors closed behind her. "Commander Kehlan reporting for duty, sir" she said formally. This was actually her third meeting with the Federation captain – she had encountered him on board the Orinoco while she was working with the damage control teams and then later, he had been present on the Hegh'Ta when Captain Krang had officially taken command of the ship. But now, for the first time she was meeting him as his subordinate, a member of his crew.  
The captain looked up and smiled at his new first officer. "Welcome to the Endeavour" he said, "Take a seat, there are a few things we need to discuss and then I'll give you a tour of the ship"


	5. Chapter 5

The Klingon captain watched as the transporter shimmered and soundlessly dematerialised the newly promoted Commander Kehlan, sending her to her new duties on board the Federation vessel. He himself had spent several years serving on such a vessel, an experience that had been both interesting and challenging. He had every confidence in Kehlan and he knew that once she got past the initial culture shock, she would thrive in Starfleet.

He turned and left the transporter room, heading back to his new quarters. For the few weeks that he was likely to be in command of the Hegh'Ta, it hadn't seemed worth moving into the captain's quarters, but it had proved necessary. The crew expected it. There was little difference between this room and the guest quarters, but the computer facilities were better and he was surprised to find that Captain Kay'vin had had an old-fashioned water shower installed as well as the more usual sonic shower. That was one luxury that he would be glad to take advantage of. But that would have to wait until later. Right now, he had work to do and he might as well get on with it.

Finally left alone in her luxurious new quarters, Kehlan unpacked the few items she had brought with her and put them away. She glanced at the time. 16:00, mid afternoon. She was not due to begin her new duties until the following morning which meant she had the rest of the day with nothing to do. Her tour of the ship had been interesting and nothing had been held back, including the more restricted parts of the ship. But there was still a lot to learn about the Endeavour. Deciding to put her spare time to good use, she sat down at the computer console and activated it.

"Computer, display internal schematics of the USS Endeavour" she requested.

"Access denied."

Kehlan frowned. "Computer, display ship's operations manual."

"Access denied."

Her frown deepened. How could she do her job if even the most basic computer files were denied her? Suppressing the urge to kick the computer she decided that the best course of action was to simply ask the captain for authorisation. She touched the combadge she had been given earlier that day. "Kehlan to Captain Mackenzie"

"Captain Mackenzie here. What can I do for you, Commander?"

"I require access to the computer system" she told the captain. "I wish to study the ship's systems before I begin my duties, but I do not have the necessary clearance."

"No problem" the reply came back, "For now you can use one of my codes - Gamma four six four Epsilon. I'll get your own clearance sorted out by the start of your shift tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Captain." Cutting the connection she turned back to the computer console.

"Computer, display internal schematics of the USS Endeavour. Clearance code Gamma Four six four Epsilon."

"Working." The computer made a chirping noise and the required information appeared on her screen. Satisfied, Kehlan settled herself down and began to read. She had finished with the schematics and operations manual and was studying the personnel files when her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast and that she was hungry. Checking the time again, she was surprised to find that it was now 20:30 and that she had been engrossed in her reading for several hours. She considered her options and decided to go and get something to eat from Ten Forward. Some of her new colleagues were bound to be in there at this time and she might as well start getting to know them.

Ten Forward was at least easy to find. Rather obviously, it was on deck ten in the forward part of the ship. It didn't seem worth taking the turbolift just to go down two decks so she took the stairs. It took only a minute for her to reach the lounge. As she approached the doors, they swished open and a pair of junior officers, dressed in yellow engineering uniforms, stepped through and headed towards the turbolift, giving Kehlan friendly nods as they passed her.

Kehlan stood for a moment in the open doorway, taking a good look around her before going inside. She hesitated, a little unsure of the procedure for ordering food.

The bar tender must have seen her hesitation because he came over and gave her a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Bart" the man said, "I'm the holographic bar tender and I run this place. What can I get you?"

A holographic bar tender? Kehlan had heard of the Federation's use of Emergency Medical Holograms, but this was something new. Deciding not to query it for the moment, Kehlan considered the more important issue – what did she want to eat? There didn't seem much point in ordering Klingon food, it wouldn't taste very good out of a replicator and anyway, she could get the real thing any time she wanted on board the Hegh'Ta. She had got used to Terran ideas about cooking during her year on Earth although she hoped that the Endeavour's replicators were better than the ones at the university she had attended. The food there had been truly awful and even the Terran students had complained about it. There had been a good selection of cafés and restaurants though, and they had eaten out whenever possible.

"What do you recommend?"

The bar tender thought for a moment. "How about roast chicken?"

Kehlan shook her head. Klingon food was eaten very fresh and in some cases, live. The thought of eating a replicated dead burned bird did not appeal at all. "There was something I tried on Earth once" she said thoughtfully, "I can't remember what it was called. It had layers of meat or vegetable with pasta and a sort of white sauce on top."

"I think you mean lasagne" Bart said, "Would you like the meat or vegetable version?"

"Vegetable" Kehlan said, knowing she had surprised him with that decision. Everyone expected Klingons to be carnivorous. But at least vegetables were meant to be cooked. "And I'd like a glass of chilled prune juice."

"No problem" Bart said cheerfully, "Find yourself a table and I'll bring it over in a minute."

Kehlan acknowledged and moved away from the bar, trying to decide where to go. While the lounge was not over full and there were plenty of empty tables, most of those occupied were full and she did not want to eat alone.

Sitting at a crowded table with other senior officers, Major Speares caught sight of Kehlan and waved to her, inviting her to join them. She hesitated as there did not seem to be any space, but he nudged his colleagues and they obligingly shuffled their chairs over a bit to make room for the newcomer and one of them moved over to an empty table to grab an extra chair.

Accepting the invitation, Kehlan went over to the group and took the offered chair. As she did so, Bart arrived with her food and placed it in front of her. Tasting it cautiously she was pleasantly surprised to find that it was actually very good. Endeavour's replicators were definitely better than those at her old university.

The Vulcan healer T'lia was engaged in a game of tri-dimensional chess with the head of engineering, Chief Argyle. It was a game that Kehlan enjoyed and she studied the board with interest. As she watched, Argyle picked up the gold bishop and moved it to the upper level. T'lia frowned very slightly and Kehlan thought she understood why. In moving the bishop, Argyle had left his queen dangerously exposed to attack from T'lia's castle. Sure enough, T'lia had seen the opportunity but as the Vulcan prepared to make her move, Kehlan realised what Argyle was planning. His move had been risky, but clever. If T'lia took the bait she would lose the game.

"That was not a logical move" T'lia accused, picking up the gold queen and replacing it with her silver castle as she spoke. "Check."

"Maybe not logical" Kehlan said, unable to resist butting in. "But it was a damn good move all the same"

Argyle looked up then. "Do ye play, lass?" At her nod, he gestured to the board, "What do you think?"

Kehlan took a good look at the board. "Gold to checkmate in three moves" she said confidently.

T'lia's frown deepened "I admit that I am not an expert at this game" the Vulcan woman said, "but I cannot envision the result you are predicting."

Argyle grinned at Kehlan. "You want to show her"

Kehlan did so and a moment later, the Vulcan stared in consternation at the trap she had fallen into, "I maintain that it was a highly illogical move" T'lia said ruefully, "Nevertheless, it was a very effective one." She sighed. "As you can see, there is a good reason why I do not often play this game."

"She's the only one who's crazy enough to take him on" Major Speares said, "The rest of us gave up long ago."

Putting back the pieces she had altered, Kehlan said, "Now, if you had ignored the trap and tried this…" Picking up the silver bishop, she moved it two spaces and waited expectantly for the engineer's reaction.

"Damn" Argyle swore, forced to move his king backwards out of danger.

About to continue the attack, Kehlan stiffened as an almost subliminal shudder seemed to run through the ship. She glanced at the other officers, but they seemed unaware of it. "Did anyone else feel that?" Kehlan enquired.

"Feel what?" the communications officer asked.

Argyle gestured back towards the board. "Get on with it and stop trying to distract me."

Kehlan gave a low growl. "I do not need to resort to such tactics" she told him, bringing in the knight to further the attack on the gold king. "I felt a shudder."

It was the engineer's turn to stare at the board in consternation. "Damn" he swore again, forced to retreat a second time."

Bringing the silver queen sweeping down the board, Kehlan made the final killing move. "I believe that is checkmate."

Leaving the two combatants to mull over the game, Kehlan returned to her now rapidly cooling lasagne. She had barely taken a bite when she felt another slight shudder. "Can't anyone else feel that?" she demanded. Receiving nothing but blank looks she said, "Either there's an engine malfunction or we're approaching an ion storm."

"There's no malfunction in my engines." Argyle's growl was almost Klingon in his indignation.

The ship shuddered again and this time it was strong enough for the other officers to feel. Argyle got up. "I'm going down to engineering."

The ship's comm. system shrilled as another shudder racked the ship and Captain Mackenzie's voice called, "Senior officers to the bridge."

Putting down her fork, Kehlan joined the other officers heading towards the turbolift. Technically, she was not due to take over her duties until the following morning and she was unsure whether the summons included her. But she was to be Endeavour's first officer and she could not, would not, sit around and do nothing while the ship went into danger. It was time for her to do her duty.


End file.
